Segelas Jus Tomat
by chococchii
Summary: Sasuke ngambek, Sakura benar-benar kusut. Apalagi Sasuke menuduhnya bermesraan dengan Gaara, sahabat baik Sakura. Kira-kira apa ya yang akan dilakukan Sakura agar hubungan mereka kembali seperti sedia kala? / "Sasuke-kun, kalau disuruh memilih, kau pilih yang mana? Aku atau jus tomat?" / Read and Review please :D


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Segelas Jus Tomat by Shizouka Rin

Warning : Typo, OOC, Tema pasaran, mungkin?._.

_Don't like? Don't read!_

* * *

Seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu duduk dengan lemas. Kata-kata yang diucapkan gurunya tak bisa ditangkapnya. Rambutnya yang terurai bebas tampak acak-acakkan. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafasnya.

_Dia marah_—gadis _pink _yang diketahui bernama Sakura Haruno itu membatin. Ia ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Tapi—hei, berteriak saat pelajaran guru paling galak namanya cari mati, bukan?

"Ada masalah, Haruno?"

DEG.

Guru _genius _yang mengajar subjek matematika itu menatap tajam pada muridnya yang tampak kusut. Semua pandang mata tertuju ke arah Sakura. Gadis dengan iris _emerlard _itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sebelum kemudian menjawab pertanyaan guru yang sangat tidak disukainya itu, "T-tidak ada, Anko-_sensei_."

"Kalau begitu, jangan pasang tampak kusut seperti itu." Sakura mengangguk—mengiyakan kata-kata Anko. Anko menatap Sakura sekilas sebelum bertanya, "Sampai mana kita tadi?"

Tak lama, kembali terdengar ocehan lantang sang guru yang selalu tampil acak-acakkan itu. Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas lega.

* * *

"Sakura, kau kenapa sih?" laki-laki berambut merah yang tidak memiliki alis itu—Sabaku Gaara, yang sudah menjabat sebagai sahabat baik Sakura selain Ino yang sedang absen hari ini bertanya tentang keadaan gadis beriris merah muda yang tampak kacau itu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya—ah. Lupakan," jawab Sakura sekenanya. Gaara menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Wajahnya tampak seperti sedang membaca isi hati Sakura—menghela nafas, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Masalah dengan Sasuke, eh?"

Sakura hanya menatap laki-laki yang sejak dulu selalu dapat membaca isi hatinya ini. Ia mendengus keras. "Ugh! Kau selalu dapat membaca pikiranku, Gaara!"

Gaara kembali tertawa. Pacar Sakura adalah Sasuke. Laki-laki yang sangat dingin. Banyak yang heran. Bagaimana mungkin, gadis popular dan ceria seperti Sakura mau jadian dengan laki-laki batu es itu. Oke, Sasuke memang tampan. Tapi tetap saja mustahil. Sudahlah—tidak penting.

"Masalah apa? Baru kali ini kau ada masalah dengan Sasuke," ujar Gaara. Sakura kembali tertunduk lesu. "Dia _ngambek_."

"Pffttt … memangnya kenapa dia sampai seperti itu?" Gaara mencoba untuk tidak tertawa. Ternyata oh ternyata. Cowok dingin seperti Sasuke bisa bersikap seperti anak kecil juga.

"Aku tidak membalas _e-mail _nya. Saat itu aku sedang serius belajar untuk ulangan fisika. Ketika ia aku telfon, dia tidak mengangkatnya. Hari ini pun ia tak mau berbicara denganku. Dia benar-benar—" Sakura menghentikan penjelasannya ketika Gaara kembali tertawa lepas. Ia mendengus kesal. "—Jangan tertawa, bodoh!"

Wajah Gaara kembali seperti biasanya. Tampan. Jujur saja, Sakura sempat menyukai laki-laki ini. "Hahaha, iya deh. Maaf Sakuraaa."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Dengan spontan, Gaara mencubit pipinya gemas. Tanpa menyadari kalau Sasuke berdiri di belakang mereka dengan penuh amarah. Laki-laki bermata _onyx _itu berjalan cepat ke arah mereka. Ia hanya melewati Sakura dan Gaara yang melongo sambil berbisik sinis, "Bagus ya. Sudah tidak membalas SMS-ku, lalu bermesraan dengan laki-laki ini. Sepertinya kau memang tidak niat berpacaran denganku."

"Sasuke! Dia hanya temanku!" bantah Sakura. Tentu saja Sasuke hanya pergi tanpa memperdulikan Sakura.

"Sakura … maafkan aku. Aku—"

"Bukan salahmu, Gaara. Dia memang sensitif." Sakura tersenyum kecil.

_Dia hanya berpura-pura tegar. Ekspresinya terbaca_—Gaara gelisah. Ia takut hubungan kedua temannya yang sudah terjalin selama satu tahun itu rusak begitu saja.

"Berikan dia sesuatu," ucap Gaara tiba-tiba. Sakura hanya melongo, "Heh?"

"Hal apa yang dia sukai? Coba beri dia sesuatu. Aku harap itu bisa membantu." Gaara tersenyum.

Sakura mengangguk mantap sebelum kemudian membuka mulut, "Bagaimana kalau dia tidak suka dengan hal yang kuberikan?"

"Akan kuhajar dia, Sakura."

"Gaara!" Sakura merengut kesal. "_Just Kidding!"_ sementara Gaara hanya nyengir lebar. Disusul dengan jitakan Sakura.

.

.

.

"Fuh~ Jadi juga jus tomat ini! Semoga Sasuke_-kun_ menyukainya!" Sakura membawa jus tomat yang terlihat segar itu ke rumah Sasuke. Sesekali ia bersenandung kecil untuk mengusir rasa gelisahnya.

TAP.

Ia berhenti di depan rumah yang sangat megah itu. Menekan berkali-kali belnya—tpi tak ada respon.

"Sasuke_-kun_!" Sakura berteriak-teriak di depan pintu rumah Sasuke sampai tenggorokannya sakit. Tetap saja. Tak ada respon.

Air matanya menetes. Ia hanya menaruh jus tomat yang ia bawa di gelas plastik itu di depan pintu rumah Sasuke. "Semoga kau menyukai jus tomat ini, Sasuke_-kun_."

Lalu pulang ke rumahnya dengan keadaan lesu.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura terduduk lemas di sofa empuk miliknya. Ia mengambil sisa jus tomat yang masih tersisa di kulkas. Air matanya menetes ke jus tomat itu. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia meneguk jus tomat yang sudah tercampur air matanya itu dengan susah payah. "A-asin … "

CTARRR!

Hujan yang sangat deras pun mendukung perasaannya. Dia terisak sampai bel rumahnya berbunyi nyaring. Ia menghapus air matanya. Berjalan dengan langkah gontai.

Cklek.

"Sasuke_-kun_?" Sakura melongo melihat sosok yang berdiri tegap dihadapannya. Kemudian hujan mereda—dan berhenti.

Sasuke yang kini basah kuyup tersenyum saat Sakura membukakan pintu untuknya. Rasa dingin yang ia rasakan saat terguyur air hujan kini terlupakan ketika mendengar suara hangat kekasihnya. "Jus tomatnya enak."

Sakura tersentak. Padahal ia kira jus itu sudah diminum oleh orang lain. Yang membuatnya heran adalah bagaimana bisa Sasuke mengetahui kalau Sakura lah pembuat jus tomat itu?

"A-ano … bagaimana Sasuke_-kun _bisa tahu kalau aku yang membuat jus tomat itu?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke tertawa kecil, "_Feeling_. Lagipula rasanya sangat manis. Manis sepertimu."

Sakura memukul pelan pundak Sasuke. "Gombal!"

"Jadi, bagaimana? Baikan?" Sasuke menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Sakura. Sakura langsung mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya di jari Sasuke dan mengangguk mantap. "Baikan."

Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kalau disuruh memilih, kau pilih yang mana? Aku atau jus tomat?" tanya Sakura pelan. Sasuke kembali tertawa, "Tentu saja kamu!"

Sakura tersenyum hangat. Ternyata hanya karena segelas jus tomat hubungan mereka langsung membaik seperti ini. _Sebagai ungkapan terima kasih pada jus tomat, sepertinya aku harus sering-sering meminumnya dan menjadi penggemar berat tomat seperti Sasuke-kun, hihihi_.

OWARI

* * *

Gimana _ending_nya? Gaje kah? Hehehe.

Review?


End file.
